Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2z-4+6z+2}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2z + 6z} {-4 + 2}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {4z} {-4 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4z} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $4z-2$